Slappy vs The Puppet
Description Goosebumps vs Five Nights at Freddys! Which Possessed Marionette Surpasses the Other?! Description Wiz:For this Fight there will Be NO Strings Attached. Boomstick:Did you just make a Pun? Matpat:...ANYWAYS...The Puppet from Five Nights at Freddys. Markiplier:That thing Fucking scares Me. Wiz:Vs Slappy the Dummy, Goosebumps Most Recurring Villain Markiplier:Hello everyone This is Death Battle with Wiz, Boomstick, Matpat, And Yours Truly Analyzing Weapons, Armor, And Skill, to See who Will win a DEATH BATTLE!! Slappy Boomstick:Why is Slappy fighting someone 3x his Size!? Slappy:"Because i CAN!" Matpat:He's Breaking the Forth Wall...Dammit. Wiz:Btw, The Slappy we are using is The Composite Slappy. Markiplier:Slappy is known to have Brainwashing Capabilities, along with Life Creating, That is very Powerful, But the Puppet can too. Matpat:Slappy can Flip over 3 Teenagers at the same time By Lifting a Rug, Something that Proves his Magic, But hes Also strong enough to Fight a Teen in HAND-TO-HAND, Which he's Somewhat Skilled in. Slappy:"Don't Forget the Time i Turned Someone into a Dummy! Like I Did to Ol Wiz Here!" Wiz:.. Boomstick:Thank god, However Slappy is Weak to Crushing Blows, or Electricity, It's Killed him Twice, But then His Spirit can Just revive Him if He Gets the Chance. Slappy:"Time to Mess with your Mind!" The Puppet Wiz:Before we Begin, I Will Adress one thing...We are Using Composite Puppet, Which grants Him 2 Extra Forms, Nightmarionne, and Phantom Puppet, Nightmarionne is His Nightmare Form, and Is More for Damaging the Foes Mind, Although it Can Kill. Matpat:And While Phantom Puppet can't Kill Humans, It CAN kill Spirits, Which means It Can STILL hurt Slappy. Markiplier:The Puppet has His Claws which Can Slash painfully, And is Also one of the Strongest of the Fnaf Animatronics, Actually, he's the First Kid Stuffed into a Suit! Boomstick:I Thought it Was The Crybaby, but What ever, The Puppet is Very Versatile, and is one of the Deadliest of the Animatronics. ' ''Matpat:Puppet however, Matches Slappy in Durability, Due to Slappys Sheer Near-Immortality! ''Boomstick:But Puppet is One Scary Mofo.'' ''Puppet:SAVE...THEM...'' FIGHT! 12AM Freddy Fazbears Pizza The Night Guard was Screwed, Balloon Boy Was Already in the Room, Foxy was Inches away, And the Music Box just Went down, The Night Guard was Really Just a Puppeteer, Specializing in Preforming With Dummies, He Brought his Most Prized Dummy with him Today, Slappy the Dummy, But as he Saw the Puppet get Closer he took out the Words from in His Shirt Pocket and Says the Following: "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano" *Cue FNaF 2 Puppet Jumpscare* The Puppet Began to look at the Man, and Snapped its Fingers, It wasn't The Purple Guy, and he Scratched his Head, and Had his Animatronics Drag him off, but then Heard a Nasty Voice say a Nasty Phrase. "Hey! SKINNY! Over Here! why in the World are you Wearing something so UGLY!?" Slappy Has been Revived. The Puppet and Slappy Locked eyes, Or...Eye Sockets and Wooden Eyes, Slappy Laughed at Puppet who just mutter the Words "Help Them" Slappy:"Oh I'll Help them alright...HELP THEM TO THEIR GRAVES!" The Puppet got Infuriated, and Let out its Mechanical Roar, as Slappy Laughed. Slappy:"Fisticuffs eh? AHAHAHAHA!! Thats What I Like to Engage in! Bring it Skinny!" '''FIGHT! Slappy rushed towards the Puppet, and Kicked his shin, but didn't do Much, but gets thrown into the wall by the Puppet, who lunged right into the Dummy, Who teleported out off the Way and sees the Puppet getting up and grabs his Leg, and throws him into the air, Landing him into the ceiling, The Marionette lands, And Gets up rubbing its Head and then Gripped Slappys neck Tightly. Slappy:"Hey Why don't YOU Get a Grip?!" Slappy Mustered but then Watched as the Puppet Roared into his Face, Causing the Dummy to Feel Mental Pain. Slappy:Eh?! Slappy began to have a Hallucination of a Nightmarish Marionette, but Breaks Free of it And Kicks Puppet in the Head, Causing them Both to Be Launched into the Wall. Slappy:"Watch it, Dummy!" Slappy jumped onto the Prize Corners Shelf and Began to Breath on 3 Plushies of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, All 3 got up and Grabbed onto Puppets Arms, But the Puppet Impales his Sharp Fingers through All three with Little Difficulty, and Roared at Slappy, who just stood there. Slappy:"Whewee! Your Breath STINKS!" Slappy grabbed Puppets Leg's Again and Began to lift him, but Gets Grabbed and Slashes in the Body, sending him Reeling into the Wall, Groaning in Apparent Pain. Slappy stood up, and Saw The Puppet already in front of him, and He gets Grabbed and dragged into the Parts and Service Center. Slappy:"What is this Place? a Grave Yard? HAH! LAME!" The Puppet had enough, And Grabbed Slappys Head...and Yanked it Off, and Threw it into a Empty Springlock Suit, where Slappy's body and head Were Crushed, The Puppet stood there, Until 6, Where it Headed back into its Back, and Fell Asleep. KO!! The Puppet is Shown Preforming for Kids, Happily. The Animatronic Slappy is trapped in Is Crushed into Scrap Metal, and the Paper is Burned in a Fire. 'Conclusion' Wiz:Thank the Lord... Boomstick:Hey, Fnaf FINALLY Won! And it wasn't Against its Own Series! Matpat:The Puppet barely Had this Fight due to it Having Similar Powers, The Puppets Killing Intentions at Night were Just enough For it to Get the Edge over Slappy. Markiplier:Lastly, Slappy has been Killed thousands of times, While there is no proof that People have destroyed the Puppet. Boomstick:Slappy sure was Crushed by this Loss. Wiz:The Winner is the Marionette. NEXT TIME! Flandre Awoke in a Fiery Cavern, She Seemed Confused, and Looked behind her to See a Demon Beast Glaring at her, who then Roared at her. Flan:U-Uh-Oh! FLANDRE SCARLET VS RED (Godzilla Creepypasta) Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Five nights at freddy's vs goosebumps